Typically, livestock watering tanks have been made of metal, which have a tendency to corrode over time and are difficult to clean. Also, such tanks cannot be disassembled, which add to the difficulty in cleaning. As a result, metal watering tanks have a tendency to build up bacteria and transmit diseases to the animals drinking from them.
Thus, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide a plastic watering tank which overcomes the aforesaid problems, avoids corrosion, may be easily disassembled for cleaning, is easy to clean, has a longer life expectancy, is less likely to breed diseases, and costs about the same to manufacture as a metal tank.